A Pink Pyjamas
by Ensign A. Icestorm
Summary: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff.


Disclaimer: You know how it is, Para-Borg owns everything in the Star Trek universe, though the story is mine.  
Summary: Fluff. And a pink pyjamas. Do I have to say more?  
Author's note: Written for LoveTroughTheYears Fluff- contest. Thanks to Susanne Andersson there won't be too many spelling/ grammar mistakes. Hopefully. *g*  
Rating: G- PG-13  
Spoilers:None.  
  


A Pink Pyjamas   


  
"If you don't give me that coffee, Chakotay, you'll be very sorry soon."  
"Oh? Really? Tell me", he said teasingly from where he stood at the other end of the sofa, "exactly what you're going to do if I don't give this to you?"  
"You really wanna' know?"  
"Yes." He turned around, put the coffee cup in the replicator and…  
"Don't do it Chakotay." He smiled at her.   
"Rematerialize" The affirmative sound of the computer worked as a starting shoot for Kathryn. She ran around the sofa, trying to catch him, but Chakotay didn't wait for her. Kathryn hunted him as he ran around her desk, her coffee table were the glass desk reflected the light of her quarters, over the sofa, back over the sofa until they stood facing each other on opposite sides of the room. He grinned at her. She grinned back.   
"Still want to catch me?" He said.  
"Yes." He made a quick move, one she wasn't prepared for. She'd thought she was the hunter and he the prey and her mind stopped for a second as he entered her bedroom. Then she ran after him.  
First, she couldn't see him. She scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw it. Of course! Kathryn was even close to become old- fashioned and slap herself on the forehead, but resisted. She'd been cleaning out her wardrobe and her clothes were now laying on her bed. And under the quilt …   
In one quick move she pulled it of him, jumped down and, both laughing, began to wrestle him. After a few minutes, they stopped. Kathryn pulled a strain of hair away from her red face.  
"Care for another run?" Chakotay asked, looking up at the ceiling. As answer Kathryn pinched him in the side and giggled.  
"You're so childish", He said in a deadly serious voice, making her laugh even harder. They lay there for some minutes, digging their feet's deeper into her clothes- pile.  
"Nice bed, by the way." He grinned at her.   
"I know." Knowing what he was hinting she added "But it's an one person bed. That person is me, in case you wondered." Instead of answering he sat up, stretched a little, but suddenly froze.   
"Kathryn…" She stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at him instead. "What on Earth is this? He reached out for something in the pile. Horrified, Kathryn saw what he'd found.  
"A pink pyjamas!? With red hearts!?" 'And white clouds', she added in her mind. Chakotay's grin grew until he broke out in a shriek of laughter. Tears running from his eyes he picked up the matching panties and socks.  
"E-e…" Another fit of laughter prevented him from continuing. Kathryn felt like sinking through the floor, out into the coldness of space. "E- explain this, Kathryn. Please. He giggled. "This is the best I've seen for ages."  
"That pile was actually my 'to- rematerialize'- pile. Even though", she looked at her clothes, "Everything is very much a mess right now." Chakotay, still giggling, held the pyjamas in front of her. She took it and put it back in the pile.   
"Drop it." Kathryn said in a sour voice.  
"But where is it from?"  
"None of your business," she lay herself down, "Don't you have anything you're a little bit embarrassed about?"  
"No."  
"Sure. I bet you have sheets with baby kittens or something." He rested his head on his hand as he looked at her.  
"Why so interested. Wanna' check it out?"  
"It's ok, you know."  
"Sure? You see, my bed is a two- persons one."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Suddenly his lips pressed against hers. Her entire body reacted to his touches and her body felt like being filled with electricity. His right hand caressed the nape of her neck, then he moved his fingers through her hair until stopping halfway. Her lips parted like if they had a will of their own, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Kathryn's hands moved away from his back to his hair just as his lips kissed the corner of her mouth, her jaw and then stopped, only to whisper in her ear:  
"I love you, Kathryn. With or without a pink pyjamas."  
  


* * *

Author: Miss A 


End file.
